Yo mas
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Tenma y Yato siempre han estado compitiendo el uno con el otro, y el unicornio no puede aceptar que haya algo que Tenma sepa hacer y el no. YatoxTenma


Yo más

Cada vez que Atenea aparecía en público era lo mismo, Yato ponía esa cara de idiota y todo ese sonrojo se acumulaba en su cara. Tenma no podía más que reír ante eso, el aspirante a unicornio parecía una quinceañera enamorada.

-¿¡De que te ríes idiota!- pregunto enfadado. No sabían como pero de una forma u otra siempre acababan peleándose.

-De ti evidentemente, o más concretamente de la cara que pones cuando Sasha pasa cerca- soltó sonriente poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿¡No la llames con tanta confianza idiota!

A Yato le molestaba muchísimo la aparente relación tan cercana que mantenían el aspirante a Pegaso y la diosa. Para él Atenea era una diosa honorable y casta que no debía ser mancillada con nada, su mente no concebía que las manos de un caballero… de un aspirante la tocaran.

-Puedo hacerlo si quiero- dijo el castaño empezando a molestarse, siempre era la misma cantinela con él, podía dejar de lado el tema. Aunque en ese momento Tenma vio la oportunidad de oro para molestarle- ya se, ¡estas celoso! – exclamo triunfante.

La cara de Yato podría haberse confundido con un tomate maduro en ese momento, él no estaba celoso, claro que no estaba celoso de esa cercanía y por supuesto tampoco quería estar en el lugar de su señora Atenea para recibir la atención del otro aspirante. ¡NO! ¡Al revés! ¡Era al revés! Él no quería estar en el puesto de Tenma, eso es, ¿para que quisiera él la atención del futuro Pegaso? No la quería para nada, ¡para nada!

-No estoy celoso- respondió- y menos de ti.

-Claro que lo estás- no le había pasado desapercibido esos momentos de lucha interna dentro del menor- porque si estuvieses cerca de ella no sabrías que hacer.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Tenma, quisiese o no se había criado en la calle y tenía muchas armas con las que atacar a Yato.

-¡Sabría perfectamente que hacer!

-Ya, claro- le hacía gracia lo histérico que era debajo de esa fachada de malote- seguro que ni siquiera sabes besar.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Yato había llegado al santuario siendo bastante pequeño por lo que nunca había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo, pero por supuesto eso no lo admitiría.

-Ja, seguro que se besar muchísimo mejor que tú.

-¿Ah sí?- perfecto, Yato había caído en su trampa- entonces demuéstramelo.

Tenma tuvo que apretar los puños para no estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro del otro. Por su parte el unicornio quería darle una paliza y borrarle esa cara de arrogante que tenía en ese momento.

Si decía que no quedaría mal, pero si decía que si sería aún peor. Por desgracia para el su lengua fue más rápida que su mente.

-Como si fuese a demostrártelo delante de tanta gente, eres un exhibicionista.

Listo, esa era la mejor respuesta, una forma fácil de evitar tener que demostrar algo que en realidad no sabía hacer.

-Vale, entonces te veré después de los entrenamientos en el lago que hay al otro lado para que me des una clase magistral sobre tus habilidades- soltó Tenma, lo tenía todo más que planeado- espero que vengas, si no te tomare por un gallina.

-Claro que iré, ¡no lo dudes!

Tras esto Tenma se dio la vuelta alejándose de allí. Yato se maldijo a si mismo por bocazas una y otra vez, se había metido en un buen lio. El día trascurrió demasiado rápido para su gusto, cada minuto que pasaba le acercaba más a la hora citada, pero no se echaría atrás, ¡debía ser valiente!

Cuando el entrenamiento termino se dirigió al lugar indicado, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su boca seca, se humedeció los labios y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, no podía ser tan difícil eso de dar un beso… ¿no?

-Vaya pensé que te echarías a tras- dijo Tenma a sus espaldas. La verdad es que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con esa bromita, ya era hora de bajarle los humos a Yato.

-Te dije que no me echaría atrás por nada- replico el otro intentando que no se notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Bien- se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el otro- entonces cuando…

No pudo terminar la frase, Yato se había lanzado a él casi sin pensarlo. Tenma estaba más que impresionado, había comenzado como una broma, jamás se imaginó que se atrevería a hacerlo, sin quererlo su cuerpo se fue relajando, el beso no era más que un roce de labios pero su boca pareció tomar vida propia juntándose más con la del otro profundizando el beso.

Yato era una maraña de sensaciones en ese momento, estaba avergonzado, quería golpear a Tenma por ser tan idiota, pero no quería separarse. Casi por instinto rodeo el cuello del otro sintiendo sus brazos en la cintura.

No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero al separarse ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada. Cuando sus mentes los devolvieron al mundo real se separaron de golpe mirando cada uno hacia un lado.

-Te dije que era un experto- soltó el aspirante a unicornio dándole la espalda- y te lo demostrare las veces que haga falta.

Dicho esto empezó a andar en dirección a las habitaciones de los aprendices, no admitiría que le había gustado y que no le importaría repetirlo, pero al igual que le pasaría a Tenma, ese beso estaría presente en su mente durante muchísimo tiempo.

Fin


End file.
